


Checkmate

by MysteriousFigure



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gotta get these fates fanfics out of my system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousFigure/pseuds/MysteriousFigure
Summary: When braving a strange, new world, it's strange to see something so familiar.





	Checkmate

Odin walked the sprawling corridors of Castle Krakenburg completely unsure of what to do. As soon as he had been assigned to work for the youngest Nohrian prince he had been sent on exciting, legendary missions, one after another. Usually he would complete his task, report to Leo, rest for a day, and then have another quest thrust upon him. After delivering the prince fabled and powerful lodestone Leo had unexpectedly gave him a small amount of praise and the rest of the week off. As glad as he was at Leo’s praise, he had no idea what to do with the rest of his time. He had meandered about learning about the castle and spent the majority of time writing about his legendary exploits in the Manual of Justice.  
Just then, he came to a large set of double doors which he had learned marked the entrance to the library. It wouldn’t hurt to brush up on magical theory? Or maybe even find a book of myths and legends of Nohr? Smiling to himself Odin pushed open the door soundlessly. (He usually preferred a more dramatic entrance, but this was a library after all.)  
Sitting at a desk near one of the long floor- to- ceiling windows sat Leo. That wasn’t surprising in itself. Nine times out of ten Odin would report to Leo in the library. What did surprise Odin was the black and white checkered board that sat on the desk in front of Leo. Black and white pieces intermingled on the board and Leo moved each of them with confidence.  
Odin stood in the doorway of the library and watched as Leo played chess against himself. Leo was methodical. He turned the board every time a move was completed setting up interesting strategies and plays knowing that the surprise of it all was overshadowed by the fact that Leo knew every move to come. He was always ten steps ahead of himself and he was also completely and utterly bored.  
Leo’s expressions were hard to read. To anyone who didn’t know him, Leo would have looked thoughtful, but Odin had seen Leo when he was lost in thought and could now see that Leo’s expression was devoid of the very slight smile and the light of excitement his eyes held when figuring out a tough problem.  
Yet, it wasn’t Leo that had Odin so transfixed. It was the game. Memories nearly long forgotten bubbled up to the surface. Memories before the war, before Grima.  
⇼  
Owain was an early riser. He remembered how his father used to wake him up early to hone his skills with the blade and to watch the sun rise. Now, it was just a force of habit to wake up at the crack of dawn. When he woke up that morning his first thought was: Where am I? He sat up in the plush bed and took a moment to let the grogginess to clear from his head. The room was dark. Thick draperies hung and denied entrance to any light from outside. Owain didn’t need to open them to know that the sky was still gray from the pre-dawn.  
Then he remembered. He was in Duke Virion’s estate. Owain’s parents had to go on a diplomatic conference of sorts and they decided to take Owain with them. The Duke of Rosanne simply offered to house and feed them for a night as they passed through.  
Knowing that they would be continuing on their way in the afternoon, he decided that now was as good of a time as any to explore. Quickly pulling on more daytime appropriate clothes he ventured outside.  
The estate was an artisan’s dream. Lavish rugs and tapestries adorned the walls and floor and you couldn’t turn a corner without running into an impeccable piece of art or an ornate piece of furniture. Early on in his adventure he decided against going into any of the rooms. He didn’t want to get too lost. All the doors were locked or closed except one. It stood wide open, welcoming all who might pass. The warm, familiar scent of tea wafted through the air. He stood in the hall for a while debating whether to go in or not. Curiosity won out in the end.  
He stepped across the threshold and found himself in a parlor that was more immaculately decorated than the hallways, but it somehow didn’t come off as a gaudy looking place. Steam gently rose from the spout of a delicate teapot. The whole tea set sat on a mahogany table with beautifully turned legs and intricate scrolling on the edges of the tabletop. The first beams of morning started to peek through the windows that looked out onto the gardens.  
The tea set wasn’t the only thing that rested on the table. Along with it was a black and white checkered board. Seated at the table, currently enjoying a cup of tea and playing a game of chess against himself, was the Duke Virion. Virion looked up and smiled at Owain.  
“Well if it isn’t the young prince!,” Virion greeted cheerfully. “What can I do for you this morning?”  
“I was just looking around,” Owain said somewhat sheepishly. For some reason, he felt like he was caught doing something wrong. He couldn’t figure out if that was actually the case or if the feeling just arose because he was an awkward preteen. Virion gave him a knowing smile. It put him at ease.  
“In any case, you’re welcome here. Please have a cup of tea. There’s too much here for one man.” Walking across the plush red rug Owain made his way to the table. Pulling out a chair for himself he sat down and immediately there was a cup of tea in front of him. “Sugar or cream?”  
“Both, please.” Once his tea was the way he liked it, Owain took a sip, letting the warm drink roll down his throat. “Thank you.”  
“I’m glad you like it. Tell me, have you ever played chess? Playing by yourself is good practice but it can get dull after a while.” Owain shook his head. Virion let out a small chuckle. “Well then, if you would allow me, it would be my honor to teach you.”  
They spent the rest of the morning learning and playing. Before he knew it the sound of chimes informed them that it was noon.  
“Oh dear,” Virion said, a slight distress in his voice. “It seems I’ve been quite the inconsiderate host to your parents.” He stood and turned to Owain. “I should see that you are all fed and then sent on your way. Virion must have seen Owain’s face fall slightly for he flashed another kind smile. “Next time you pass through, we must play again.”  
⇼  
Odin stood and watched the strangely familiar scene in front of him. Leo let out a small huff and let his hands drop from the board. That must have been checkmate. He walked to the desk then bowed to Leo.  
“Milord, it would be my most sincere honor to engage you in a battle of wits and strategy. Though no doubt resides in my mind that your legendary skills are well renowned across all of Nohr I believe I would make a worthy foe!” Leo stared at him. Maybe considering Odin’s proposition or maybe trying to translate whatever it was Odin just said. After a minute of semi-uncomfortable silence, Leo opened his mouth.

“Alright. It’s been a while since I’ve had anyone to play against.” Beaming, Odin grabbed a chair for him to sit in while Leo set up the board. Looks like Odin was playing white today.   
“Your move,” Leo said as soon as Odin got himself situated.   
“Of course, milord!” Odin smiled as he picked up his knight, eager to start the game.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site! I'm going to be pumping out the fates/awakening fic ideas out of my mind before I move on to a three houses fic I'm outlining. Thanks for all of you who read this! Comments appreciated!


End file.
